(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods used to fabricate semiconductor devices, and more specifically to a method used to form low resistivity tungsten layers, featuring good adhesion to underlying dielectric layers.
(2) Description of Prior Art
The mid-band gap of tungsten, as well as the attractive work function of tungsten--silicon, make tungsten an attractive option as a gate material for metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor, (MOSFET), devices. In addition the low resistivity, as well as the high electromigration resistance of tungsten, also makes this metal an attractive candidate for metal interconnect structures. Tungsten layers can be obtained using either chemical vapor deposition, (CVD), or plasma vapor deposition, (PVD), procedures, however both deposition modes can present difficulties For example the desired low resistivity of CVD tungsten layers, deposited at temperatures greater than 400.degree. C., using tungsten hexafluoride as a source, is in fact realized, however the adhesion of CVD tungsten to underlying dielectric layers can be marginal. Therefore the use of CVD tungsten, as a gate material, overlying a silicon dioxide layer, or the use of CVD tungsten as a damascene structure, formed in openings in silicon oxide layers, can present adhesion limitations. Tungsten layers obtained via PVD procedures, although resulting in improved adhesion to underlying insulator layers, when compared to CVD counterparts, can damage an underlying gate insulator layer, increasing the risk of alpha particle generation, therefore precluding PVD procedures as a method of forming tungsten gate structures. In addition the poor step coverage of PVD layers, restrict its use as a damascene metal layer.
This invention will describe a process for obtaining tungsten layers, featuring the desired characteristics such as low resistivity, good adhesion to underlying insulator layers, as well as an absence of alpha particle generation. A process of depositing a metastable tungsten nitride layer via a deposition procedure that results in good step coverage, in good adhesion, and with an absence of alpha particle generation to underlying insulator layers, is first performed. A subsequent anneal procedure then converts the high resistivity, metastable tungsten nitride layer, to a low resistivity tungsten layer, still retaining the desired adhesion to underlying silicon oxide layers. Prior art such as Lu et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,145, as well as Balasubramanyuam et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,999, describe methods of forming tungsten nitride layers for use as a barrier layer, as well as for use as a gate material, however these prior arts do not teach the present invention in which the optimum properties of tungsten are obtained via formation of a metastable tungsten nitride layer, converted to the desired tungsten layer.